Unexpected
by Prettylittlelies20
Summary: Harry wakes up far to early in the morning to some unexpected pain. (Warnings MPreg)
1. Chapter 1

(This has now been betad by the wonderful BleuBengal I truely aprriciate it :) thank you! )

Harry woke up one night feeling excruciating pain radiating through his lower back. He hissed in pain as he tried to sit up and look at the time.  
The clock on his nightstand read 2:00 A.M.

"Bloody hell", he thought to himself. It was too early for this. He threw his head back as the pain grew more intensely as time passed by. "Please let this be over! Maybe its just gas." Harry thought, trying to convince himself, but if this was gas, it was a particularly sick and twisted kind.

"Argh!" He yelled as he laid there sweating and gasping at the pain ripped through him. He looked at the clock again. Only an hour had passed and it was now 3:00 A.M.  
"Fuck. Well...maybe I just need to use the restroom". Harry managed to pull himself up and sat there for what seemed like an hour. Suddenly, an idea struck him and he thought about the few pain relief potions he had in his medicine cabinet in the loo. After grabbing a few of the potion bottles, he began to strip out of his clothing and turned on the bathwater. "This should do the trick.", he murmured and stepped in the tub downing the medicine hoping that it would bring him some relief.  
He lay there in the water for quite sometime and still there was no change. If anything, he was feeling worse.  
He held in another scream of pain as he attempted to get out of the tub. He took his towel with him, just in case it turned out to be a bowel movement and he couldn't make it back to the restroom in time. He laid the towel down beneath him on the bed and waited there for a few moments, considering that that was all he could do at the moment. The pain grew even more. He was sweating profusely and gasped trying to gain control of his breathing. This was no bowel movement. Something was very, very wrong.  
"Ahhh!" He screamed and reached his hand down to his bits...or to where his bits were supposed to be. "What the bloody hell!" He screamed alarmed, not knowing what was going on. "This is a bad dream, it has to be." That was the only plausible explanation for the madness. The pain hit him again and he let out short screams in between breaths. He reached down again and this time; he felt a hairy bulge coming out of him. 'This is definitely not normal!' He immediately took action and sent off his patronus to Hermione telling her to get there...and fast.  
"Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhhhh!", he screamed not knowing if he should attempt to push the thing out or leave it until she got there. Hermione came rushing into his flat with Ron moments later. "Harry!?" she called looking for him.

"I'm in my room!" he yelled and with that Hermione and Ron darted up the stairs, bursting into Harry's room. Ron nearly fainted at the sight. The message was unclear when Harry had sent the patronus, but now he understood perfectly what was happening.

"Can you tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, Harry you're having a baby!" she said and rushed over to him. "Ron go now! We need a healer! Floo Mungo's."

"Right.", was all he said and he left.

"Push! We've nearly got it!" said the healer.

"Can't you see I am pushing?! Ahhhh!" He felt like fainting.

"One more push!"

"Oh bloody- ahhh!" The sound of a child crying filled the room and Harry relaxed instantly; relieved that it was over.

"Its a boy! Congratulations Mr. Potter.", the healer said handing him a small child wrapped in soft yellow fabric.  
"A baby boy..." Harry sighed looking down at his child. The child looked back up at him in wonder. He had his eyes... Harry studied him more, those were about the only feature on his child's face that looked like him except for the wild mess of hair on the top of his head. It was blonde much like his other father's.  
'Bloody hell' He kept repeating over and over inside his head looking from the new born child to everyone else standing in the room. The healer had a friendly smile, Hermione looked happy, but confused and Ron was sitting in the chair by the window looking like he was trying to figure out what to say.  
Harry was probably the most confused out of the bunch. He didn't know men could get pregnant. He looked back at the child in his arms and tears began to build up in his eyes the more the infant reminded him of the other father. He broke down and began to cry not knowing what else he was supposed to do. They all stood there and let him cry until he was calm. Finally he looked up at them trying to find answers to his questions.  
"How?" He whispered looking back at the baby.  
"I keep forgetting you were raised by a muggle family. Questions from muggle born and raised never cease to amaze me. In the wizarding world men can get pregnant just as easily as any woman can.", the healer explained smiling down at him. "And it seems as though you and your young one are healthy and fit. You're very lucky having had no prenatal care. Now to the fun part. You'll need to name your little miracle."  
Harry smiled at the thought of naming his son. He had long ago picked out a name for his first born. "James Sirius Potter." Harry brushed a finger gently across his son's cheek, whose tiny fingers gripped it and cooed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up and went downstairs to receive the morning paper like he always did.  
"Good morning, would Master be liking anything for breakfast?", the house elf asked setting down the morning paper in front Draco along with a hot steaming cup of tea as his sat down.

"No thank you Poppy tea is just fine.", he said and began to take the rubber band off of the Daily Prophet.

"Would Master be needing anything else?" Poppy asked.

"No thank you Poppy, I'll call you if I need you."

"Alright Master." She spun around and left. Draco took a sip of his tea and promptly spit it out in shock as he read the Prophet headline.  
'The-Boy-Who-Lived Gives Birth to Baby Boy.' Draco's eyes widened. 'What the hell!?'  
He continued reading.  
"Harry James Potter, age 29 has just given birth quite unexpectedly, just a few days ago to a bouncy baby boy. After contacting , he had only this to say... No matter how unexpected it was, he is utterly besotted and thrilled with his newest bundle of joy. It was quite a shock when he went into labor, but now he and the child are both healthy and happy. When asked who the father of his child is, Potter responded by saying that he would not reveal that information until he gets things sorted out. He has named the child James Sirius Potter."  
Draco stopped reading it there and he looked at the picture beside the article. Harry was walking with the Granger girl and the weasel,.  
He hand one hand covering his face avoiding reporters and the other holding a small bundle which Draco assumed was the child. He sat back in his chair, sighed and began to think.  
remembered that night very clearly. He and Harry had ran into each other at the bar. He was rather glad to see him and Harry was happy to see him too. It had been ages since the war. They talked over a few beers and Draco had managed to bring Potter over to his flat. He opened a fresh bottle of wine and Harry had asked him if he was seeing anyone as of late. Draco had replied no. He and Astoria had just gotten a divorce. Harry had told him he just divorced the weaslette as well. Somewhere in that time, he and Harry started snogging which ended up with them doing so much more. That was exactly nine months ago today.  
Fuck. Draco had no doubt that James Sirius Potter was his son. 


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock at the door and Harry was struggling between fixing a bottle for James and making brunch. Hermione and Ron had agreed to bring Rose over for a play date with James so that they could sit down and have a chat over tea and breakfast. Its been a long time since the three have been able to sit down and just talk like the old days. He was having a rather difficult time putting everything together. At one point, he managed to accidentally pour baby formula into the pancake mix and flour into James' bottle. He had to start everything over from scratch.  
Harry was relieved when he heard a knock at the door, though he didn't know why they bothered and didn't just walk in. He didn't have time to think about it nor did he care. As long as they were here maybe Mione could help him out with James while he finished cooking the rest of the food.  
"The door's open!", he yelled rushing over to James who was now crying because he had been waiting to long for his bottle. Harry quickly scooped the infant up into his arms and placed a warm bottle in his mouth. There were a few more knocks at the door and Harry was growing frustrated. He thought it was ridiculous that they didn't just walk in like they did any other time. "Alright, I'm coming!", he yelled stopping at the door. He was failing miserably at balancing James' bottle in between his chin and his shoulder as he freed his hand to open up the door. He stopped in surprise to see who it was. It wasn't Ron or Hermione, but none other than Draco Malfoy.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?", he snapped as Draco stepped inside and kicked the door shut behind him with a loud bang. The loud noise made James spit out the bottle and begin to cry.

"Save it Harry. I came to see him." He pointed at James.

"What for?" Harry said rocking James back and forth trying to calm the child.

"You know bloody well what for." Draco snapped back. "That's my son."  
Harry laughed bitterly. "What makes you think you deserve to see him? Hmm?"

"Look, I know you're still angry that I left but you have to understand-"

"How could I possibly understand! You left me! You fucked me and left me!"

Draco winced at that. He regretted it ever since that day. Leaving of course because there was no possible way he regretted sleeping with Harry.  
It had been one of the most beautiful moments of his life. The reason he left was because he didn't know how things would work out afterwards and he was scared.  
He had loved Harry for so long and as the years progressed, he had gotten married and he was able to let go of the fact that he would never have Harry. But then, they had run into each other. Harry had a terrible injury from one of his Auror missions and Draco was his assigned Healer. He felt very lucky.  
From then on he and Harry had grown to be great friends; something he thought would never happen and he cherished every moment of it.  
One night Draco and his wife had a terrible fight. She said she couldn't stand being with someone like him and told him it would be a miracle if anyone would ever want to be with him because he was such a right foul git. That hurt him more than she knew. She declared she wanted a divorce and Draco said he would see to it before things between them grew out of hand. Draco left that night not wanting to see any more of his soon-to-be-ex-wife for the entire night and went to his favorite pub, drowning himself in fire whiskey and scotch.  
Harry was already there, which had given Draco some relief that he wouldn't have to be alone that night and he had a friend beside him. They joked and laughed through out the night and Draco was having the most fun he'd had since the war ended with the raven-haired man. That was until Harry had started noticing something wrong with Draco and had to ask being the Gryffindor he was. Draco knew he couldn't lie to him so he spilled everything that had been going on between him and his wife. Harry told him he that he understood where Draco was coming from because of his divorce with Ginny. They had only been married a year before it ended.  
Some time after their confessions, things grew pretty intense between the boys. They began a heated snog session which ended with a mind blowing shag. Harry nervously told him just before they made it back to the his flat that he had never had sex with a man before. That gave Draco many ideas. After all was said and done, they laid there for a while in post-coital bliss. Draco had admitted to Harry that that was the best sex he had ever had with anyone. Harry seconded that and fell asleep beside the blonde.

Draco had awoken early the next morning remembering everything and suddenly felt a huge pang of guilt twisting inside him. He had just slept with his best friend. He started to panic and quickly got dressed, thinking that when Harry woke up he would get mad and think that the blonde had used him; which he hadn't. He decided to leave before Harry woke up. That one incident had resulted into the beautiful little boy that lay in Harry's arm as they spoke. Draco wanted nothing more than to be with the raven-haired beauty and his child. He was determined to win Harry back...to get his family back.  
"Well?" Harry said impatiently. Draco hadn't noticed that he had drifted off into thought for such a long time.

"If you would let me explain everything then maybe I can make you understand why I did what I did?" Draco's eyes pleaded with Harry.

"Fine. Come and sit down. Hermione and Ron will be here soon. You can join us for brunch if you like. And since you're already here, could you keep an eye on James while I finish cooking?"

Draco beamed and Harry smiled at him before handing James to Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had just finished cooking breakfast and set it down on the counter to let it cool. Draco sat down across from him at the table. They stared at each other for a long time, neither really knowing what to say. This whole situation was more than awkward, but they both secretly hoped it could be fixed. Draco decided to break the silence. He carefully explained his reasons to Harry feeling more like an idiot, the more he spoke. When Draco finally finished, Harry was left speechless.

He didn't know what to say except that it was the dumbest excuse he'd ever heard in his life! Yes, they were drunk that night, but they knew what they were doing. At least Harry did. He'd wanted Draco for the longest time. The alcohol had just given them the little bit of encouragement that they'd needed all of these years. A bit of a push you could say.

Yes, he thought Harry might hate him, but so what? It still didn't excuse him not staying or at least leaving a note! Harry leaned on the counter, arms crossed and stared down at the floor. He was so angry at the blonde he could hardly breathe, but when his green eyes looked up to see Draco sitting there with James, it was just too much. He was beginning to change his mind and let his walls down. There was his perfect family sitting in front of him. There was his happy ending. Could he throw it all away because of one mistake?

To be honest he expected a bigger argument between him and Draco. They did yell at each other. Some things may or may not have been thrown at Draco's head,  
but not so much as to scare James who was sleeping quietly in the other room.

In reality, it wasn't so much an argument as it was Draco begging harry to take him back. If he hadn't been so upset, Harry would have probably laughed at his efforts. It wasn't everyday that you saw a Malfoy beg. Harry tried refusing him without actually saying no. He still couldn't outright reject Draco even after all he'd done.

"Please forgive me love?" Draco begged for the billionth time that evening.

"Fine! I forgive you, you gi-" Before he could finish, Draco practically ran up to Harry pulling him in for a kiss. Harry laughed and placed and hand on theback of the blonde's neck sighing into the kiss. This was bliss. There was a sound of throat clearing and they both jumped apart. Harry blushed furiously, nervously running his hands through his hair and Draco stood there smugly. Some things never changed.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hermione said and set Rose down onto the floor. The little bushy red head instantly ran up to Harry and hugged his leg. "Uncle Hawwy was her bestest favowite uncle.", she would always say.

'They always seem to pop in at just the right times.', Harry thought sarcastically shaking his head.

"Uncle Hawwy!" The little girl squealed. Harry picked her up and smiled.

"And how is my little flower today? "Harry asked. "Hungry?"

"Good and yes!" she said in delight.

"I made your favorite Rosie Posie. There's banana pancakes on the counter."

Rose almost hyperventilated at the news.

"Uncle Hawwy. Who's he? He looks just like Jamie.", she whispered loudly. Harry leant close to her ear and whispered to her conspiratorially.

"That's becauses hes Jamie's papa. His name is Draco and I think he's going to be around for a very long time."

Rose's brown eyes widened as she looked at Draco and she wiggled to be put down. She walked up to Draco and grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Can I call you uncle Dwaco?" she asked innocently. "Yes, you may, Miss Rose.", he replied smiling down at her.

Hermione smiled. She loved seeing her best friend happy again even if it was with Malfoy. He had changed, anyone could see that.

"Come on sweetie. Let's wake up Jamie shall we?", Hermione said to Rose as she headed out of the kitchen. But not before throwing Harry a glance conveying that they would have a serious chat about all of this later. "Play nice boys.", she added.

Ron shifted awkwardly. It was a bit much for him to take in, but he was trying his best. Years of being with hermione had calmed down that hot temper of his.

"So uh Harry. Does this mean you and Malf-I mean Draco," Ron nodded at the blonde whose arm was now snaked around Harry's waist, "are erm...together then."

Harry looked at Draco and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah it does." Draco smiled back.


End file.
